Boys Over Flowers Version 1
by bella.doan183
Summary: Guem Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul was a student who got a scholarship to Shinwa High. They did not like it there because the F4 rules the school. Jan Di and Ga Eul stands up to them about bullying students with red cards but the F4 finds them very cute and attractive. They started to fall in love with them but there was a lot that cuts between their relationships and love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

Reminder: I do not own these characters. They are from a Korean drama called "Boys Over Flowers". I use the characters but make some changes so is the setting and how the story goes. This is all based on what I wish it would be. Credit goes to Boys Over Flowers.

Prologue: Let's get to know more about our characters!

**Things About Our Main Characters:**

**Guem Jan Di**:

-Very good at swimming.

- Only child of Guem ll Bong (father) and Na Gong Joo (mother).

- Knows English very well and have lived in USA since 2 year old and move to Korea at 14 year old.

- Parents divorce at 10 year old and live with mom in USA after parents divorce.

- Best friend of Chu Ga Eul since Kindergarten.

- Live in a nice apartment right next to Ga Eul apartment.

- Parents send money every month and cover some of living expenses.

**Chu Ga Eul:**

- Very good at dance (ballet and hip hop).

- Only child of Chu Kang San (father) and Park Min Young (father).

-Knows English very well and have lived in USA since 2 year old and move to Korea at 14 year old.

- Best friend of Guem Jan Di.

- Parents divorce at 5 year old and live with mom in USA after parents divorce.

- Live in a nice apartment right next to Guem Jan Di apartment.

- Parents send money every month and cover some of living expenses.

**Now, I will introduce you to the F4 (Flower 4)**

**Gu Jun Pyo:**

- Son of Gu Min Ho (father), Kang Hee Soo (mother) and younger brother of Gu Jun Hee (older sister).

- The heir of Shinwa Corporations/Group, the largest group in Korea and well known worldwide.

- Leader of F4.

- One of the most popular kid in school and country.

- Best friend with Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin.

**Yoon Ji Hoo:**

- Grandson of Korea's former president, Yoon Seok Young.

- Parents die at a young age in a fire death.

- Considered the 4th dimensional in F4.

- Does not have a girlfriend but first love is Min Seo Hyung, a popular model.

- The calmest person in F4 and play music (piano, violin, guitar...)

- A member of F4.

- Best friend with Gu Jun Pyo, So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin.

**So Yi Jung:**

- One the the playboy of F4.

- Nickname is Casanova (Ga Eul call him Mr. Casanova)

- A genius at pottery.

- Family own the largest art museum in the country, Museum Woo Song.

- Pottery skills approved by UNESSCO

- Parents divorced at a young age. Dad is a womanizer like Yi Jung, mom is a critical conditions (health).

- A member of F4.

- Best friend with Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin.

**Song Woo Bin:**

- Nickname is 'Don Juan' or 'Prince Song'.

- He is also known as 'Prince Song of Mafia' because few of his close friend (besides F4) is in the Mafia.

- Family own the country largest construction site.

- Another playboy in F4.

- Very sweet and caring to F4 and F4 girl friends.

- When there's help, the F4 always call Woo Bin mens for backup.

- Woo Bin is known for a womanizer and he usually date women that are older than him.

- A member of F4.

- Best friend with Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and So Yi Jung.

**Let's Get To Know Our Other Characters!**

**Kang Hee Soo:**

- President/Owmer of Shinwa Corporations/Group, the largest one in Korea and well known worldwide.

- In family (and F4), she is known for a 'witch'.

- She can do anything she wants just with her powers.

- Her secretary (Jun Pyo's future secretary) is Mr. Jung.

- She is not a mother to Jun Hee and Jun Pyo, she forces her kids to do anything she wants and they never treat her as a mother.

**Gu Jun Hee:**

- Jun Pyo's older sister (Jun Pyo call her 'noona')

- She is like a older sister to the F4 too (they call her 'noona' as well).

- She is the only person (and someone he loves) that he listens to.

- She is very nice and caring to Jan Di even though she's not rich at all.

- She is (forced) married to a owner of the 3 largest hotel and restaurant in Korea and United States.

**Ha Jae Kyung:**

- Jan Di and Ga Eul call her 'Jae Kyung unni'.

- F4 call Jae Kyung 'monkey'.

- Jae Kyung is the heiress of JK Group.

- She is very energetic and fun.

- She is very close to the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul.

***So this is almost all of the main characters in this FanFiction. If there's more character then I'll include that later. There will be more than 2 chapters posted each weeks and when I'm finished writing this FanFiction, then there will be at least 20 chapters or more. I will tell you when the story is finished and please review to give me more ideas and tell me what you want to read more of in the review box. Any news will be updated later! ~ Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Started

**Chapter 1: How It All Start.**

Jan Di and Ga Eul was delivering cupcakes to a student in the most prestigious in the country, Shinwa High. They were riding the store black Toyota Camery LE to the school parking lot. The school was huge. It was two times bigger than the world largest shopping mall. They got lost for awhile because they have never been to Shinwa High before.

There was suddenly a bunch of students come out and stare up at the roof because this guy was a bout to jumped off the roof because he receive a red card from F4 (red card is a red card that has a black skull and a X on it, it also say "F4". When you receive a red card from the F4, it means the whole school can bully you to death or you just have to get out of the school forever). He was covered in blood and his face have very dark bruises.

"Ha Min Jae! Your cupcake from Sweets Pastries is here!" Jan Di yelled in her American accent. All the students laugh because a guy ordered cupcake?

"I'm up here!" Min Jae yelled starring down and the girls starring up. Jan Di and Ga Eul walk up to the roof. All students make a way for them and they were all filming when Min Jae was about to jumped off the roof.

"STOP!" Jan Di yelled. Her red face was showing. Min Jae turned around, everyone stare at Jan Di. "What are you doing?" Jan Di ask.

"Can't you see what I'm doing?" he ask awkwardly.

"I receive a red card from F4," Min Jae hold the card up. "When you receive this card, it means the whole school can bully you," Ga Eul took the card away from him and rip it in fourth.

"This school look good but you don't know what's inside. Kids get bully teachers get fired and worst of all, F4 rules the school and you receives the red card that drive you out of the school forever," the girls doesn't care.

After he said a few words, he jump off the roof with his other friend who receives the red card from F4. Jan Di and Ga Eul drop down the cupcakes and save them after they jump but grabbing their shirt collar. Every single students took picture and record the videos. After 3 minutes, the pictures and video went rival. It was all over the news, Internet and the school web site. Ga Eul and Jan Di are now known as 'Wonder Women'.

Every where they go people around would whisper. Shinwa Group now has lost some of their reputation about the video clip when the girls say they hate the F4 and Shinwa School.

"Secretary Jung," President Kang called.

"Yes, madam," he answered politely and calmly.

"Those girls, Guem Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul, send them to Shinwa High and cover for everything (their tuition) up until they finished collage," President Kang said which never surprise Secretary Jung about this because when there are situations like this, President Kang would give the what they want.

"Yes ma'am, I will be done taking care of that by tonight," Secretary Jung always knew what to do since he have been working as a Secretary for President Kang for over 20 years.

"I will expect them to go to school by tomorrow. Send them few uniforms, shoes, backpack and send them 2 black Mercedes-Benz, one for each," President Kang said. Doing these things is nothing compared to her. She could buy them a whole street of houses if they want to.

Secretary Jung bow and walk out. It was now 6:00 P.M. Ga Eul was at Jan Di's apartment. Secretary Jung came over and knocks on Jan Di's door.

"Who is it Jan Di-aah?" Ga Eul ask.

"It's someone, he look like a secretary," Jan Di answered after looking at the security camera.

"Open the door, it might be something important Jan Di-ahh," Ga Eul stand up and opened the door since Jan Di is not going to do it.

"Annyeonghaseyo ajussi, how can I help you?" Ga Eul ask politely and ask him to sat down at the couch.

"Miss Guem Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul, from now on, you will be attend to Shinwa High and Shinwa University. All your fees will be covered. You get a scholarship for swimming and you get a scholarship for dancing," he said politely. Ga Eul was stuck, she didn't know what to say because she was so surprised. Jan Di eyes widen because she just got shock.

"S-S-Shinwa?" Jan Di ask.

"Yes, Miss Guem Jan Di," Secretary Jung replied. We quickly snapped his fingers and 2 mens came with 4 suitcases.

"Miss Guem Jan Di, these 2 black suitcases is your clothes and necessities that you will need, Miss Chu Ga Eul, these 2 navy ones is your suitcases," he servant roll the suitcases over.

"In each suitcase, there will be 5 completed school uniforms, 1 pair of NIKE athletic shoe, 1 pair of Converse Chuck Taylor white shoes, 1 pair of TOMS classic navy canvas slipper, 1 pair of TOMS white lace crochet slipper and 2 pairs 3 inches black high heels," Secretary Jung explain which make the girls more surprise because those brands are so expensive. Only rich wears them.

"The other suitcases will have your school supplies and it will include 100 wooden pencils, 100 mechanical pencils, 10 packs of led for mechanical pencils, 100 of each red, blue and black gels, 3 packs of eraser, 1 electric pencils sharpener, and the rest are text books you will need throughout high school and collage, 200 notebooks, 200 composition books and 20 binders," Secretary Jung was trying to remember if there's any other things they would need.

"Oh, few more things, in your suitcase, there will be a backpack for you two," Secretary Jung said and hand over to Ga Eul and Jan Di 2 golden credit cards.

"What's this?" Jan Di ask.

"Miss Guem Jan Di and Miss Chu Ga Eul, that is a golden credit card for you. If you want to buy anything, you can swipe the card and use as much as you want, we will paid for it," then Secretary Jung hand over a 2 keys to both of them.

"What's this thing?" Ga Eul ask looking curiously.

"Yes, that is a car key, from now on, you will be riding a black Mercedes-Benz to school and wherever you go. We will paid for the insurance and you will use the credit card to pay for gas. This car from now on belongs to you, you will keep it forever and I've already parked it down in the garage," the more Secretary Jung give them stuffs, the more likely they are going to faint.

"Now I will leave, if you need anything, please call me and I will take care of it, thank you for your time," Secretary Jung hand them his business cards and leave. Jan Di was about to returned the stuff and say she is not going to Shinwa but she can't, she was too surprise, she froze there with Ga Eul.

They stood froze like that for 2 minutes until Ga Eul sneezed which woken Jan Di. They both opened their suitcase and they were so surprised. That Secretary was so neat. He also include their schedule and the campus map.

************THE END OF CHAPTER 1************

***Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite, review and if you have any questions or review or if you want to give me ideas to write more chapters in the future, please tell me ASAP so I can include that in the story. I would be happy to answer your questions and read your reviews.**

**Thank You,**

** 183**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Shinwa High

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Shinwa High**

Ga Eul and Jan Di did use the clothes that Secretary Jung give them (from now on, I will call Secretary Jung as Mr. Jung). Ga Eul and Jan Di ride their own car to school and it is like a trafic stuck at Shinwa High entrance. Rich kids to Shinwa and they have their own servants to help open the car and picking up their trash and all those.

"Such a spoiled brats," Ga Eul said to Jan Di after they parked their cars.

"I know right," Jan Di said pointing at kids.

They were wearing the Shinwa uniform with their black heels and Jan Di and Ga Eul carry their backpack with them and a duffel bag for gym. They were holding the school campus map and their schedule. They have the exact same schedule except 6 period, Jan Di has swim lesson and Ga Eul has dance. They even have their accounts too. Jan Di is guem_jandi and Ga Eul is chu_gaeul. Every students were expected to have a MacBook Pro 15 inches with Retina Display. Some kids where too rich that carry a different ones everyday (a/n: I did not include about the MacBook Pro in the suitcase). Ga Eul and Jan Di went to their locker, they were surprise that their locker was next to each other and it was in front of the F4's room.

"F4!" a student yelled. Every students rush over to see the F4 and they will not start the lesson, not until they see the F4. They were screaming and giggling and students give gifts to the F4.

"What's so special about them?" Jan Di ask.

"I don't know Jan Di-ahh, but they look popular," Ga Eul look over. After the F4 make their entrances, everyone go to their classroom and so is the F4. Ga Eul and Jan Di classroom was room B-208.

"Just a bunch of rats," Jan Di said.

"Yeah," Ga Eul replied. Then there was 3 girls approached.

"Hey! How dare your talking bad about our F4?" the middle girl said.

"Who are you?" Ga Eul look at them like they were poor or something.

"We didn't introduce us to you properly, I am Ginger," the middle girl said. So her name was Ginger.

"Sunny" the girl on the left said.

"And Miranda" the girl on the right said.

"And we are the hot girls of Shinwa High," they said together and have the same pose as each other. Jan Di and Ga Eul hate girls like this. So bratty. They don't even pronounce their English name correctly in English.

"Ga Eul, Jan Di" Jan Di said then walk away. The 3 girls look mad and pissed. No one ever have action to them before.

"Ugghhh... They are so dead by today," Ginger grinned. (a/n: The 3 girls, Jan Di and Ga Eul have the same class except for swimming and dance).

**At Lunch Time In the Cafeteria**

The cafeteria of Shinwa High is huge, the size of their old school gym. There was 5 chef and 30 servers. Each day, the food was different. Today was Japanese food and tomorrow will be Italian food and they have different country food everyday. The food were made even better than the one that serve at high quality restaurant. Ga Eul and Jan Di both hold up their students ID then they sat at a small empty table and the server brings over their food with a drink. While eating, the F4 approach.

"F4!" a guy scream. Everyone rush over and stare at the F4. They were charming and beautiful compare to flowers. The F4 scans through the room and saw Jan Di eating and Ga Eul on her laptop tying really fast. Jun Pyo got really mad but he didn't express that out. How dare they eat while everyone was rush over to see the F4? Don't they have respect for the F4? Jun Pyo and the F4 walks away and everyone go back to their table and eat lunch.

**In The F4 Classroom**

Jun Pyo look really mad about what happens and how those girls don't have respect for them.

"Jun Pyo, what's wrong?" Woo Bin ask. Then the F4 look at Jun Pyo with that blood-broiling face.

"See those girls? One sitting and eat and the other typing on her laptop? They have no respect for us!" Jun Pyo growl.

"So? What are you gonna do to them?" Ji Hoo ask.

" Red card," Jun Pyo said simply said.

"Wooaahhh, calm down bro," Woo Bin said in English with his hilarious Korean accent.

"Why don't you just give them a few chances? Plus, those girls are commoners, they probably don't know who we are and let see for a few days, then we'll decide about this," Ji Hoo said which surprise the F4 because he usually the quiet guy but he speaks up today.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes," Jun Pyo let it slide.

**The Next Day In The Morning At School**

It was morning, like usual except today when the F4 make an entrance, a girl personally bake a vanilla flavored cake. Jun Pyo stand in front of her and she give him a cake.

"Jun Pyo- subae, please except this cake as my heart," she said and everyone whispers around her.

Jun Pyo except the cake from her, she blushed. Jun Pyo turn the cake and throw it in the girl's face. She must be felt so embarrassed. Then whispers goes around again. Jun Pyo look around and grab a handkerchief from Ginger's vest and wipe his hand, then throw it on the ground, and walk away with the F4.

Ginger kneel down and grab her handkerchief because it was touched by the leader of F4. Ginger, Sunny and Miranda arguing and grab the handkerchief from each other hands.

"Such a loser," Ga Eul spoke.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! If you don't want it, you can just nicely reject it! You don't have to dump the cake in her face! Don't you learn manners?" She yelled in Jun Pyo's face and all attention was on her. Jun Pyo stare at Jan Di and Yi Jung stare at Ga Eul with a cherry color face.

"Such a losers," Ga Eul said again. No one ever dare to speak to the F4 that way before. The girls are so in trouble. Then Jan Di and Ga Eul walk away before the F4 did.

**At The F4 Lounge In Shinwa High**

The F4 was drinking beer. Jun Pyo face look like blood broiling. He is so mad about what happened this morning and NO ONE, littery NO ONE have ever done that to the F4 before especially the great Jun Pyo.

"YAH! Let's red tagged them!" Jun Pyo put his drink on the table. The F4 nodded.

"Yeah, no one ever done that to the F4 especially the "great" Gu Jun Pyo," Woo Bin said half teasingly.

"Yah! Stop joking around Song Woo Bin," Gu Jun Pyo blushed. The F4 laughed.

**The Next Morning**

Ga Eul and Jan Di were at their locker and opened it. No one pay attention to them until some kid saw the F4 red card on both of their locker.

"YAH! GUEM JAN DI AND CHU GA EUL ARE RED TAGGED BY THE F4!" the kid who saw the card yelled. Then all the attention were on them.

Lucky this time for Jan Di and Ga Eul that they have to fight against the boys hard. And lucky for them that they knows karate VERY well.


	4. Chapter 4: High Kick and Power Punch

**Chapter 3: The High Kick and Power Punch**

As the boys around start attacking Jan Di and Ga Eul. The girls were ready for it. Jan Di jumped up in the air, turned her body 180 degree around, stick her right leg out and using her leg, she punched all of the boys. Mouth were bleeding teeth were knocking out and bruises all over the face plus Ga Eul give them her 'power punch'. Just one punch of Ga Eul and one high kick of Jan Di make all the boys passed out. Everyone around was so scared. There were security cameras all around the building so the F4 saw everything that happened in the hallway. They were all surprise.

"One punch for you, one for So Yi Jung!" Ga Eul yelled in their face.

"One high kick for you, one for Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di screamed in their face then she walk to the F4 lounge.

**At The F3 Lounge**

Jan Di and Ga Eul footstep was loud the a clang. They both walk down and saw the F4 in their chair with the 50 inches flat screen t.v and she guess they saw everything.

"YAH GU JUN PYO! YOU THINK WITH YOUR POWER SO YOU CAN BULLY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL WITH YOUR STUPID RED CARD?!" Jan Di yelled in Jun Pyo's face wich makes the F4 chuckled.

"Yah who are you?" Jun Pyo ask awkwardly but he already know who Jan Di and Ga Eul is.

"I AM GUEM JAN DI. I AM THE ONE WHO HAVE TO MAKE YOU FILTHY RICH PEOPLE LIKE YOU GUYS WHO GET MONEY FROM YOUR PARENTS WEALTH TO SHUT UP!" Jan Di yelled at Jun Pyo which make the F4 laugh. Then Jun Pyo stands up and walks towards Jan Di direction which makes Jan Di tightly her hand.

"GU JUN PYO, SIT DOWN. I AM GIVING YOU THE LAST CHANCE TO BACK UP. YOU HAVE ALREADY HEARD MY WORDS. ONE FOR THE GUYS OUT THERE AND ONE FOR YOU!" Jan Di warned Jun Pyo.

"Same to you too Mr. Casanova," Ga Eul said calmly then she tight her hands like she's gonna give him her power punch. But Jun Pyo and Yi Jung didn't back up, instead, they keep walking towards her directions.

Jan Di got so mad that she jump in the air and turned 180 degree around then kick Jun Pyo in the face which makes him fall down and hit himself in the chair which make the chair fall over too.

Same thing to Ga Eul. She got pissed so she give him per power punch like she's punch boxing with someone. Yi Jung fall on the ground with a bit of blood on his lips and Jun Pyo face got a small bruise.

***Alright guys, I am so sorry for such a short chapter but I'll try to make a longer chapter. If I have some free time, them I might updated one chapter everyday by the end of the day. Thank you for your patients.**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm In Love

**Chapter 5: I'm In Love**

Jun Pyo and Yi Jung sat across from each other a start giggling. Their mind is completely blind when they think about Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Ji Hoo, look at them," Woo Bin points at Jun Pyo and Yi Jung.

"Yo, thinking about the punch and the kick?" Woo Bin ask, Ji Hoo chuckled.

"No!" Jun Pyo said blushing but he is thinking about Jan Di.

"Yi Jung?" Ji Hoo ask, they understood what Ji Hoo was talking about.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Ji Hoo. Poor Ji Hoo who get yelled at by Jun Pyo and Yi Jung :( . Then Wo Bin make a face which means they have to admit the truth.

"Alright fine, did you guys see Jan Di red blood broiling face when she was mad? So cute. When she do that, she's interested in me," Jun Pyo think back when Jan Di was about to kick him.

"Yeah, same thing to Ga Eul. Her face is cherry red when she was mad and it makes her so cute. I think she was interest in mee to, that's why she punched me," Yi Jung think back when Ga Eul punches him in the face.

"Yeah right, it doesn't look like the Jan Di and Ga Eul didn't interest in you guys, I think you guys are interested in the girls. Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Yi Jung and Ga Eul," Woo Bin said smirking at Yi Jung and Jun Pyo.

"Well, yeah, maybe I'm interest in Ga Eul, she's cute. She's way prettier in my eyes than any girls I've date," Yi Jung said which make everyone surprise because he never take relationship in dating serious.

"Yeah, Jan Di, she is so cute too. When she smiles, it brighten up my day!" Jun Pyo said excitedly which makes everyone in F4 surprise because Jun Pyo never dates anyone or hangout with girls or interested in any. Jan Di is the first that Jun Pyo like.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Ji Hoo ask, wondering Jun Pyo and Yi Jung's plan to steal the girls.

"Me and Yi Jung, were making announcement tomorrow at lunch to let everyone knows were dating," Jun Pyo said then stands up.

"What if Jan Di and Ga Eul doesn't agree?" Ji Hoo ask Jun Pyo and Yi Jung a tricky question, to see how they answer it.

"Well, whatever it is, were gonna make the girls fall for us," Jun Pyo said like a brave men. Thinking that he can do anything since he's the 'great Gu Jun Pyo'.

"Alright, good luck with that," Woo Bin said and left the room.

***Alright readers, thank you for supporting me. I am sorry to update it late because I forgot to saved it and turned off my computer before saving it so it's lost and I have to write another chapter again. I'm also sorry because the chapter is very short but when I'm finished writing this story (completely), there should be more than 20 chapters. And after that, I'll be writing more fan-fictions about Boys Over Flowers. **

**-Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6: The Announcement & Rejection

**Chapter 6: The Announcement, The Couple and The Rejection. **

It was lunch time at Shinwa High. Every students were at the lunch room except for the F4, Jae Kyung, Seo Hyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, are you going to practice dance today?" Jan Di ask looking at her watch.

"Of course, the dance is in a week. How can I skip? It's the city largest dance competition!" Ga Eul replied. She was worried about losing since she haven't practice much.

"Aaa-heemm," Jun Pyo cleared his throat. Jan Di and Ga Eul Jan Di turn around.

"Annyeong Princesses," Yi Jung wave to Ga Eul and give her his 'killer smile'...

"Jae Kyung unni? Seo Hyung unni? What are you doing here?" Ga Eul look surprise so is the F4. They didn't expect that the girls knew each other.

"You two go to Shinwa High?" Jae Kyung ask surprise.

"Yeah, we got a scholarship," Jan Di replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Seo Hyung ask.

"Ga Eul is going to the school dance gym to practice her coming dance competition. I am going to swimming practice," Ga Eul explain.

"Ga Eul, Jan Di, cancel your plan, let's go," Jun Pyo said happily dragging Jan Di's hand to the cafeteria with him and same thing to Ga Eul.

**At The Cafeteria**

Jun Pyo was on the stage and he rang the bell with catch everyones attention.

"F4!" they all screams and gather around the stage.

"I am Gu Jun Pyo, I am taking the reputation of F4 saying that from now on, Guem Jan Di, will be my girlfriend," Jun Pyo said which makes 2 girls faint and the rest cheer on.

"I am So Yi Jung, I am taking the reputation of F4 sating that from now on, Chu Ga Eul, will be my girlfriend," Yi Jung said which makes another 2 girls faint and the rest cheer on.

"From now on, Guem Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul will we part of the F4, all the words and action of Chu Ga Eul and Guem Jan Di will involve the F4. You all better treat hers as the F4. Araso?" Jun Pyo said. Jan Di and Ga Eul eyes open wwwiiiidddee and their jaw drop.

"Yah! How is this happen? I don't like you! What are you doing? You haven't ask my permission!" Ga Eul screams.

"YAH! GU JUN PYO! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGH WE HATED EACH OTHER. WHAT TRICKS ARE YOU PULLING THIS TIME? AN YOU TOO YI JUNG!" Jan Di yelled.

Jun Pyo pull out a silver jewelry box that has a star and a moon inside. It was a silver necklace. Behind it said J&J stands for _**J**_un Pyo and_**J**_an Di. He go behind Jan Di's neck and put on the necklace for her. He also give her a silver bracelet that has a heart charm and behind it said J&J stands for _**J**_un Pyo and_**J**_an Di. Jan Di was so surprise when Jun Pyo do this. Jun Pyo also show Jan Di his hand which has the same bracelet but in a boy version. She never expected Jun Pyo to do this at all. She never thought Jun Pyo was so romantic.

Same thing to Yi Jung. He give Ga Eul a very simple necklace that has a silver string and it has a real and very expensive pearl with a tiny heart diamond. The whole necklace cost about $100,000.00 (one hundred thousand dollars). He give her a ankle chain (ankle bracelet) which is a silver string and a pearl heart shape and a carved diamond word said 'SoEul' which stands for _So_ Yi Jung and Ga _Eul_. the whole thing cost about $200,000.00 (two hundred thousand dollars). Yi Jung was very romantic and Ga Eul just... very surprised.

"The Casanova's like me?" Ga Eul thought in her head.

"Mr. Casanova, what are you doing? What kind of tricks are you planning to do to me this time? Make me fall for you and play around with my heart?" Ga Eul sounds confident which was not what Yi Jung look forward to.

"No, I like you Jagiya," Yi Jung said and kiss her in the lips in front of everyone. Apparently, it was Ga Eul's first kiss. She was kind of pissed because she expected her first kiss by the one she loves which is definitely not So Yi Jung.

"What are you doing?!" Ga Eul yell at Yi Jung. He smile, then put his hand on her hip.

"I'm showing everyone and I am proving to you that I like you," he smile happily. Ga Eul walk up stairs to go to the dance room but got stoped by Mr. Casanova. The F4, Jan Di which accept Jun Pyo's heart and now they are a couple, they were holding hands and their hands was intertwined. Seo Hyung with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with Jae Kyung followed Ga Eul upstairs.

"Yeah right. Your Mr. Famous Casanova. You do this to every girl. How can I trust you that you truly like me? Last night when I visit WHY CLUB (Woo Bin owned 10 clubs which is the 10 largest club in the country and the most popular one. WHY CLUB was owned by Woo Bin), I saw you kiss this one girl. I wasn't jealous or anything but now you said you like me. How can trust you?" Ga Eul protest, which Yi Jung regret the girl he kissed last night.

Then Ga Eul walk into the dance room left Yi Jung and everyone else outside. Yi Jung heart feels like a arrow just poke through his heart. It hurts.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plane Ride

**Chapter 7: I Am Not Going!**

It was Friday. It was a Shinwa Holliday so no school. Jun Pyo and Yi Jung have been planning a vacation with F4, Jae Kyung, Seo Hyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul. The main purpose was to get Yi Jung and Ga Eul closer.

**At Ga Eul's Appartment**

It was 9:00 A.M in the morning. Jan Di knew about this vacation but not Ga Eul. Jan Di has woke up ages ago and Jun Pyo pick her up. They went to Seoul's fanciest and most expensive restaurant to get breakfast.

Ga Eul was asleep then where was knocks on the door.

"UGGGHH! Who is it that woke me up?" Ga Eul opened the door.

"Annyeong!" Jae Kyung said good morning but he face look sad...

"What happened unni?" Ga Eul ask Jae Kyung.

"Ummm...ummm... Jan Di-ahh, sh-sshh-shhe.. She uhhh..." Jae Kyung stuffed which makes Jan Di more worried.

"What happens to Jan Di?" Ga Eul makes Jae Kyung said but she is really stuffed.

"She, uhh.. accident," Jae Kyung stuffed again.

"JAN DI IS IN A ACCIDENT?!" Ga Eul ask then Jae Kyung nodded.

"Wait a second, I'll get dressed and go to the hospital!" Ga Eul said very worried and tears on her eyes. Jan Di was her best friend and Ga Eul treats Jan Di as her sister. Nothing can be happen to Jan Di.

Ga Eul came out of her room in her Hollister Seagrove Cami with a Abercrombie and Fitch denim short and some jewelery with her Chanel baby pink cross-body bag. She wear her white Vans athletic shoes. Her hair was in a high messy bun. Her outfit was a killer outfit.

In Jae Kyung's car, Ga Eul was death worry about Jan Di. When they arrived at the location. It does not look like the hospital. Instead, it look the airport. The F4, Seo Hyung and Jan Di was standing in front of the airplane. Jan Di was fine.

"What's going on? Why are we at the airport instead of the hospital?" Ga Eul was completely clueless. Woo Bin chuckled.

"Princess Ga Eul, two things. One, your wearing a killer outfit, two, we're going on a vacation!" Woo Bin said giving Ga Eul a wink and receives a death look from Jae Kyung.

"Wooahh, Princess, your outfit... I'm going to die," Jun Pyo starring at her and also recieves a 'I'm gonna kill you dead' from Jan Di.

"Wait?! Why are we going on vacation? And I have work to do too. I also have to practice my dance for the dance competition coming up in one week!" Ga Eul explain out of breath. She don't know what's going on but she's not going. Don't those right brats have anything to do and just waste on other people's time on nothing.

"We are going on vacation to celebrate that Jun Pyo's first girlfriend is Jan Di, Yi Jung got a new girlfriend, make couples closer to each other. We know you have work to do. And about the dance, the F4 already change the date so your competition will be in 2 more weeks. Now, can we go?" Woo BIn explain. We cannot wait until they get to New Caledonia.

"Guys, haven't say that I agree to be Mr. Casanova's girlfriend!hat about my job?" Ga Eul ask. She seems annoyed when they just making up so many excuse which is real to make Ga Eul go on vacation with them.

"Fine, you haven't agree to be Yi Jung's girlfriend but your job, I've already tell your boss to let you and Jan Di have 3 days off until Sunday," Ji Hoo explain calmly.

"Can we go now? I wanna sit next to Jan Di," Jun Pyo put his chin on Jan Di's shoulder.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING! I AM GOING HOME. DO WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT! IT DOESN'T WORTH MY TIME TO GO THERE!" Ga Eul yelled which kind of scares everyone of her hot but very cute temper like Jan Di.

Then Ga Eul walk away. Her face was redder than a red cherry. Of course she's mad. Lied to her that Jan Di was in a accident, make her go to the airport and have a talk about 'I am not going'. Ga Eul was walking and Yi Jung was behind her, carry her in a bridal style and he giggle while Ga Eul get madder. Everyone was on the Jun Pyo's private jet. Seo Hyung and Ji Hoo sit next to each other across from Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. On the other side of the jet, Jun Pyo was holding Jan Di hand tightly and on the other side would be Yi Jung and Ga Eul's seat. He placed Ga Eul next to the window seat and he sat on the isle seat.

"What are you doing Yi Jung! I said I'm not going! And how dare you you drag me to the airplane? I am going!" Ga Eul walk out of her seat but got drag back.

"Hey!" she tried to go back but Yi Jung already seat belt her so she couldn't get out at all.

"_Attention guests, welcome to Shinwa private jet. Right now, we will fly to New Caledonia. It is 11:00 A.M Seoul time. We will arrived in New Caledonia at 2:00 P.M Seoul time. It would be 3:00 P.M New Caledonia's time. Please fasten your seat belt. Thank you and enjoy your flight!" _the captain speaking.

"Jagiya, now yu can't go," Yi Jung said to Ga Eul in a teasing voice which only makes her get madder.

"You are so gonna reget that you make me go Mr. Casanova!" Ga Eul talk back which makes Yi Jung giggle.

"Jagiya, don't call me Mr. Casanova, call be honey or babe," Yi Jung recommand which makes Ga Eul nearly want to puke because it will never happens in a million lifes.

"Not a chance!" Ga Eul said. "You don't deserve it Mr. Casanova," Ga Eul talk and then turned her head to the window which left Mr. Casanova chuckled.

During the flight, Ga Eul was awake and sit next to Yi Jung who is asleep. Every other couple and I mean Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, Seo Hyung and Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Jun Pyo was holding hands while the girls sleep on the guys shoulder. It doesn't happen to Ga Eul and Yi Jung, not even holding hands.

It was half the flight. Ga Eul fell asleep. Yi Jung wake up and saw her sleeping. Yi Jung saw Ga Eul was VERY attractive when she sleep. He kissed on her lips. It was as soft has a pillow and he loved the way that she wear her strawberry flavored lip gloss. It was sweet as much as herself. He hold up her hand and make it interwind with his then he put her head on his shoulder. Although Ga Eul didn't know this happen, other couples do. They all wake up except for Ga Eul and Yi Jung and they saw the interwind hands and the head on shoulder. So cute ^_^

"_Attention guests, this is the captain speaking. We have arrived in New Caledonia. It is 2:00 P.M and it is 90 degree F. Please enjoy your vacation. Thank You!" _the captain speak.

Ga Eul wake up and found other couple already woke up. She realise that her hand was interwind with Yi Jung's and she fell asleep on his shoulder. She was cherry red because she was so embarrased.

"Hi jagiya, do you have a good sleep?" Yi Jung ask then kissed Ga Eul on her lips which make her eyes widden. Every couple eyes were on Yi Jung and Ga Eul see how romantic Yi Jung is and how cute they're together.

"Yah! Why do you kiss me? Did I ask for a kiss? No, I did not ask for a kiss!" Ga Eul look mad which is ALWAYS attractive to Yi Jung. Then Yi lightly punch Yi Jung on his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for jagiya?" Yi Jung ask.

"Oh, it was your punishment because you kiss me!" She yell again.

"Oh well then, you have to pay me back because you punch me in the arm," Yi Jung wants to punish Ga Eul so they would be more close to each other.

"What do you want then? Hot girls?" Ga Eul ask. She only know Yi Jung like hot girls.

"No, I want deep, romantic kiss on the lips from you," Yi Jung said. He was really happy with this punishment.

"NO! NO WAY!" Ga Eul look madder and punch Yi Jung slightly on the arm again.

"You owe me another kiss now," Yi Jung giggle and get his luggage.

"Aishh you..." Ga Eul can't find any word. She doesn't want to cursed Yi Jung that bad. Ga Eul then go grab her luggage.

***Hi everyone. Thank You for reading, review, follow, and favorite my story. I wish I could speed up. As I already said, I will be posting at least 2 chapter every week or more. School is over this Friday June 14 so I will have more time to write my fanfiction. Please review, follow and favorite my story. Thank You :D...**


End file.
